Family
by an obsession too far
Summary: Sirius was walking, after a fight with his family. He didn't know someone else felt the same as him. Rubbish at Summaries. MPP no wormtail RemusSirius, JamesLily
1. Chapter 1

Sirius was walking. Just walking. Nothing unusual, unless you think a 17-year-old boy, who looks like a dog at this moment, walking down a road he's never known is unusual. Well, here he was. Sirius was a dog at the time. In fact, he was a dog with a temper.

So after his fantastically brilliant row with his entire family (and that includes portraits), he decided that catching the Knight Bus to the next random stop would be a very good idea. Which, it turns out, he was a bit wrong about.

Now, you see, he was stuck in a village full of muggles, with none of his stuff apart from the clothes on his back and his wand. And to top it off, he hadn't the faintest what part of the country he was in, and calling the Knight Bus was a bit out of the question when he had been on there already once tonight, (if you'd ever rode the Knight Bus you'd know why!) So here he was, walking down this quiet road, as a dog with nothing to do…

Just as he was wishing for SOMETHING to do, he heard a commotion in front of him, only a few houses down. Running now to see what the problem was that caused this house to sound so much like his own, he noticed a youngish looking girl, about his age, storming off in floods of tears.

He felt for this girl, sympathised with her, _empathised_ with her. He wanted to make sure she was ok, so following in the shadows, he stayed close, until she stopped opposite a park, sat on the curb and wept.

Only then did he recognise her fiery red hair. Lily. Her hair, usually dazzling was limp. In fact, she looked totally different. Perfect-Prefect Lily walked with an 'air' about her, not uptight or snobbish, but confident and strong. Here eyes, as Sirius had heard James say very often, usually sparked with passion (on James' part, usually anger), were dull and sad.

As he was lost in thoughts, another girl, thinner, with brown hair, and (though he didn't like to class girls so much) generally uglier, walked up, unbeknown to Lily.

"Oi! Freak!!! Hello? I'm talking to you freak!

"What's the matter? Can't stand the truth? That you're an abnormal freak and no one loves you?!"

That was too much for Sirius. Not only was this girl treating Lily-most popular girl in Hogwarts-like the scum of the earth, but also she had said that no one loved her. This annoyed Sirius most of all, _James_ love her, and, though Lily might not know it, there had to be a reason for that. James didn't just love someone, he wasn't the sort of person who would love her for no reason, and he was loyal. He didn't even make friends without reason. It took something special for James to love you. Something Lily had.

So he did what he thought best, leaping from the shadows, he separated Lily from the other, and barked like he'd never barked before. Proper barks, loud, short and snappy. It would have frightened Dumbledore if he had heard it.

Advancing on the unknown girl, his barks became mixed with snarls and snaps, threatening to bite. Finally, as she ran away, he stopped. Turning to Lily, he saw she was not afraid; she looked as if she had no emotions other than hurt at what the girl had said. She looked Sirius straight in the eye, as if daring him to do something.

With that look, he knew that she felt as he did in his house, and he was himself again. As he transformed back into his human self, he saw that Lily was shocked, maybe because he was an animagus, maybe because he stuck up for her, he wasn't sure, but he was sure that what he did was a good thing.

He sat next to her on the curb, watching the swings in the park opposite.

"Bad day huh?" he asked lightly

Lily laughed, "Could say that"

"Well" Sirius began

However, at the same time, Lily countered "Sirius"

"You first" Sirius ventured after a pause where neither would start.

"Umm…well I was gonna ask why you did that…"

"Oh, that's easy…I like you"

Due to Lily's confused expression, he decided he should explain himself.

"You're funny, and smart, you stick up for your friends, and even those who aren't your friends. Plus James loves you, and he doesn't just love _anybody_. And no one should ever be treated like that. Ever."

"What?"

"No one-" Sirius started.

"No the bit about Ja-Potter"

"He loves you"

"Really? Wow. Really?"

"Umm…yeah, I'd have thought that someone as smart as you wuld have figured it out after six years…"

Embarrassed, Lily tried to find an answer.

"Oh, um yeah. So what are you doing here?" She changed the subject as fast as she could.

"Family hate me. So I left."

"But, I thought you were Pure-Blood? One of the 'Noble' lot"

"Not anymore, well not to my family. I'm a 'Blood Traitor'"

"A what?"

"A blood traitor. I hang out with 'Half-Blood Scum' as my Mother so fondly put Remus. I like muggle-borns, I don't believe in any of this 'Pure-Blood Only' stuff. Of course it never helped that I hang out with James and stay at his house"

"What's that got to do with it?"

"Wha-Oh, James' whole family are blood traitors, have been for years…"

"So your family treat you badly?" On Sirius' nod she added "But I've never seen you upset, or even angry"

"Yeah, it's a good job James is good with a silencing spell huh? Plus he always lets me stay at his in the holidays whenever I want, so I don't get too down…"

"Wow, I never knew he was so…nice…"

"Well, you've only ever seen him when he's around you…he always knows when your there, and he can't help but show off, trying to impress you…"

There was a silence as they both kept to their thoughts.

"Look," Lily said, "It's getting really late, you should go" at Sirius' confused expression "To James', go have fun."

Hailing the Knight Bus, she stood up, when it came, she turned, and was about to leave, when she turned again,

"Sirius. Thanks."

"Anytime Lily. See you in school. Final year!"

And with that, he was gone. Feeling better with knowing she was not alone in the fact she was hated by her family, and knowing the fat that James _did_ love her, and it wasn't just a game, she went home, and eagerly awaited the end of the holidays, so she could return to her true home. Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: If i owned anything, why would I be writing here and not grovelling in the milion pairs of shoes that i could own...mmmm..shoes.._**

Lily stepped out on the platform. She had had a much better time over the summer after her encounter with Sirius. Maybe because she found out that someone else was going through the same thing as she was. Maybe it was because she found out that she was, in fact, liked by, well, everyone, including Black, who she had previously thought hated her. Maybe because she had found out that inside him was someone noble, kind-hearted and, most of all, friendly. This had given her hope, hope that Sirius was right, and James was really like this as well. Plus Petunia had been afraid of dogs since that night.

She breathed in. This was going to be a good year, she could feel it. Already she was appointed head girl, and she hadn't got nearly as much grief from Petunia as she normally would since that fateful night. The only bad point so far was the fact that her mother had decided that coming onto the platform was a must for final year. Of course, she had to bring her partner, Luke, and Petunia.

"So where are all your 'friends' then Freak?" Petunia's voice rang out, breaking Lily's thoughts "Oh yeah you don't have any" Just as Lily was about to retort, she felt a flurry of wind and someone grab her from behind.

"LILLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYY!!! SAVEEE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" she immediately recognised the boy using her as a human shield as Sirius Black. Looking slightly confused but laughing she looked around to see why he was running. Then she spotted it. Remus Lupin. On a rampage.

"Quit hiding Black"

"NOOO"

"Hiding behind Lily won't save you Black"

"What's he done anyway?" Lily interjected

"He took my chocolate"

"PROOOOOOONNNNGGGGGGGGGGSSSSSSSS!" Sirius shouted, noticing his friend.

"Sorry mate, even I know not to take Moony's chocolate" James replied, laughing "Hey Evans"

"Hey Potter" Lily replied, risking a glance to her sister, who seemed to be turning very red indeed over the fact that the so called 'Freak' was friends with three very, very hot boys. (Well, 'friendsish', but Petunia didn't need to know that...)

"Congrats on getting head girl by the way..." James said grinning, knowing that Lily was more pleased with that than getting top marking in almost all her OWLS, "and, um, well done from Pads and Moony as well..." He added, noticing Remus was still trying to kill Sirius from the other side of Lily who, to all of their surprise, was allowing this to happen, and even seemed to think it humorous.

"Cheers" She replied smiling, and at that point, noticed the shiny new Badge sitting on Potters chest (A/N I want a shiny new badge. Or at least a shiny badge sulks) embossed with the letters HB. No matter how much she would try to tell herself she wasn't, she was, in fact, pleased about this. Very pleased about this. "And well done on your position, unless you've stolen the badge off of Remus..?"

"Thanks Lils" James was obviously surprised that she was being civil, but also extreamly pleased that she was, and she hadn't bitten his head off at accepting the position given to him. "We-" He began, before he was interrupted with a very loud "Gotcha". Both turned to realise that Sirius had tried to make a run for it, and was currently trapped under one Remus Lupin, who was attempting to grab his chocolate and punish his friend at the same time. Something very difficult to the ordinary person, but Mr. Lupin had spent the best part of six years having to do this. Successfully getting his chocolate, Remus got off of Sirius and turned to the other two grinning.

"It's getting late...we should get on the train..." Sirius panted, looking very much like a dog as he did so.

"Yeah, we probably should" Lily started as she went to pick up her trunk.

"Want some help?" James asked, noticing how Petunia was reacting to Lily getting all this attention from them, and, of course, Lily's reaction to her sister's jealousy. Well he assumed it was her sister, she suited all the descriptions that Remus had given them after his rounds with Lily (he was her 'big sister' at school who she told everything to. Come on, I know you have one to...just me? Ok then...).

"Umm...what about yours?"

"Already in the compartment" she should have guessed. The notorious Marauder Compartment. No one dared enter unless they were very brave, very stupid or a first year, but the latter tended not to get hurt if they accidentally strayed into there...

"Ok then, just give me a sec, I'll say bye to my Mum." Lily said, turning to try and see who her mother had started talking to. Spotting her, Lily made her way over, with Petunia following behind. Suddenly her arm was grabbed.

"How the hell do _you _know people like that?" Petunia asked, not even trying to hide the spite in her voice.

"I'm a Freak remember? I go to school with this lot." Lily replied, as though talking to a child. She turned around and walked over to their mother and Luke. "Hey mum, Luke. I'm going in a minute, so I'll have to be going..."

"Oh dear," Her mum said, teary-eyed, "is it sad that it's your last year?" She asked, pulling Lily into a hug.

"Not really, it'll be brilliant. I'm sure. But I think I will stay for Christmas, seen as it is my last year, if that's ok?"

"Of course dear, if you want..."

"Umm...Lily?" A voice came from behind her. A voice she immediately recognised.

"Yes Po-James?" (She was still enjoying making Petunia jealous)

"We said we'd help with your trunk...this it?" He asked pointing to the nearest one.

"Yeah..umm...thanks" she added as he and Sirius picked it up.

With one last look to her mum and Petunia (who looked as though she'd just eaten 5 sour lemons in a row) she was off onto the train. About to go back to the place she thought of as her real home. About to go back to Hogwarts for the last time.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N sorry for the delay, exams suck hairy man arse!

Disclaimer: If i owned Harry Potter, or any of the characters apart from Jeni and Andy, then i wouldnt be sitting here writing this now would I? thinnk of the books! _Think of the shoes!_

_

* * *

_

Lily was sat only a few seats down from the Marauders with her best friends Andy and Jeni, but she couldn't hear a word they were saying.

James and Sirius had left her in her compartment after they stored her trunk. She had only seen James once more, when they had met with the prefects. He had totally surprised her, he was responsible, humorous and helped the new prefects understand their duties. When she asked him how he knew exactly what the prefects had to do, he only replied he remembered Remus talking about it.

Suddenly she realised that Andy was clicking her fingers in front of Lily's face.

"Yo! Earth to Lily!!!"

"What?!" Lily asked innocently. Or so she thought.

"Honey, you were staring at Potter" Jeni replied smiling sweetly.

"What? No I wasn't, I was...um…daydreaming…"

"Sure you were Hun…" Andy said with a knowing look to Jeni. They had some strange deluded idea that Lily was in love with James Potter.

Now that Lily had drifted out of her daydreaming, she noticed that the first years were coming out, all looking slightly nervous. Risking a quick glance at the Marauders, she noticed the way they were sitting. James was sitting closest to her, then Sirius was opposite him, sitting next to Remus. She had been sure that Remus used to sit alone on one side, while Sirius was next to James. Deciding she must have been mistaken with their seating positions, and that they didn't have certain ways of sitting, she looked back at the first years, just in time to see McGonagall come out with a stool and a very old hat. Everyone watched with anticipation (apart from most of the first years, who just looked scared), and not to no avail. After only a brief moments pause, a rip near the rim of the hate opened, like a mouth, and it spoke:

_Dark times lye ahead young ones,_

_But do not be afraid_

_For I offer my wisdom,_

_In these times of grave._

_Death may soon come,_

_But life can be yet lived,_

_If all our houses four,_

_Unite once again._

_Brave are those in Griffindor,_

_They shall fight for peace,_

_And clever be the Ravenclaw_

_Their wit shall spark the plan,_

_Hufflepuff's loyalty never shall fail,_

_It is they who should keep your secret,_

_And the sly in Slytherin_

_Shall gain the knowledge you will need._

_So I ask you, please_

_To work together for the peace._

_So try me on, and I shall say_

_Where you belong,_

_But please heed my words_

_And you shall gain your need_.

As the sorting hat finished its song, everyone applauded, though slightly confused. Then McGonagall stepped forward with some parchment.

"When I call your name, please take a seat on the stool and place the hat on your head." She said sternly,

"Abbot, Abigail" The young girl stepped forward, placed the hat on her head, and almost immediately was placed into Hufflepuff. McGonagall worked her was through the alphabet, with each house cheering as they gained a new member, but then one name drew Lily's attention,

"Clara Potter" As the girl walked up to the stool, Lily saw her smile at the Marauders, all of whom waved back, James most of all. After about 30 seconds on her head, the hat roared "GRIFFINDOR". Lily joined in the cheering, but noticed that James and Sirius were cheering like crazy, as she made her way over to them, and after she got there, James enveloped her in a hug, while Sirius ruffled her hair. She seemed to be getting several dirty looks from round the Great Hall, even though she had only just got there.

As 'Zabini, Leonard' got sorted into Slytherin and the sorting ended, Lily realised just how hungry she was, and was very, very pleased that the food was appearing on the plates. Grabbing some Pork Chops and potatoes and many more types of food Lily started to eat, half listening to what Andy and Jeni were saying, and half listening to others talk about their holidays. As she was doing this, she caught snippets of the boys' conversation,

"I'll owl mum tomorrow morning, and I'll tell Maddie if you wand Clara…"

"Umm…yeah please, if it means I get an extra 30 minutes in bed!"

"That's my girl" Sirius said loudly. Everyone around them laughed.

Soon, the feast was over, and everyone was on their feet, heading to their own common rooms, tired and dragging their feet. Lily lead the way up to the common room, ready to get a good nights sleep. Finally arriving there, she headed up to her dorm, letting the Prefects deal with the first years directions. Reaching her bed, she got changed into her pyjamas and settled down to sleep, thoughts going through her brain. This was her final year; soon it would all be over. And it all started tomorrow. With that she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Now just hit the review button. go on...you know you want to! 


	4. Chapter 4

"I've been waiting for this day for six years now. 2nd of September…a Saturday…and now, I have to _work_"

"Well if you don't want to, feel free to go to Dumbledore and resign. I'm sure he'll find someone else very fast" Lily replied quickly.

"Hey, I don't really care. So any way, the prefect rota"

"Oh, right, yeah." Lily was rather startled, and very surprised that James Potter of all people was the one to bring them back on task.

2 hours later, and they had only got to halfway through October. If asked, Lily would have easily replied that it had been all James' fault, not letting Remus do some duties, for 'personal business', and not explaining it at all. She expected it was all just for time planning and pulling pranks.

"All right," she said in a very exasperated voice, "we can have Remus do the 15th, and then McDonald, from Hufflepuff, do the 16th with Alice."

"No, we can't sorry…Moony can't do the 15th."

"Why the hell not? Or can't you tell me…Marauder Secret, maybe? Or just for pranks"

"Well, you had it. Can't tell you. It's not my business to tell people information which isn't my own." Came the rather blunt reply.

"Oh, just tell me, or I will make _you_ do all the duties your friend can't"

She had caught James in a tight situation. Remus, of course, couldn't do the dates she had set out, as those were full moons, and he was, unfortunately, a werewolf. James also did not dare not give an answer, as that would mean he would have to take Remus' place, and would not be able to be by the side of one of his best friends through the painful experience.

Mind working fast, James spun an allusive lie.

"Well, you see…I shouldn't be telling you this, so don't you dare tell anyone ok?!" When the conformation of silence on Lily's part was given, he carried on. "Well, the 15th is Rem's mums birthday, and she's…well…she's really ill. In St Mungos and everything. Well, for her birthday, Moony's allowed to go and see her, and he won't be back 'till the 16th, but, he'll of been travelling for ages, and probably would have been up for most of the time anyway, so he'll be too tired to do duty then either, if that's what you were thinking…" James trailed off. He was quite pleased that he had been able to spin off all of that, which had, in fact, only been partly false. His mother was in fact very ill, and in a long term ward in St Mungos, and it was her birthday on the 15th of October, but Remus would not be going to see her that day, he never did. But hopefully, Remus wouldn't mind James revealing these small truths, none really kept secret, to Lily, so as to keep the truth, which could have ruined Remus' life entirely.

With a nod, Lily accepted the tale, and, 1 hour later, they had finished the terms prefect duty rota. Within a further 2 hours, they had sorted all that was needed of them on this day, and got everything ready for their meeting with the Headmaster later that evening.

They arrived in an almost full common room, the weather outside being horrible and grey, and both went to find their separate groups of friends.

James, Lily noticed, didn't even sit down, before dragging Remus up to the boys' dormitory, with Sirius in tow.

Once there, though Lily could not know this, the boys had a very in depth conversation, about Remus' prefect duties, and the lie James had had to tell to Lily, the love of his life, to protect Remus' secret.

Back in the common room, however, Lily and her friends were having an innocent conversation about who, out of the new 'it' band, The Blue Fairies, was the hottest, and who would you be embarrassed to be seen with (which then expanded into who in Hogwarts…oh the conversations of girls!).


	5. Chapter 5

Lily walked with her friends into the Great Hall the next morning, ready for a nice late breakfast, which, unbeknown to the students, was going to turn out rather eventful…

Finding places at the Griffindor house table (with only 2 first years separating Lily and her friends from the Marauders) they sat down. Lily pulled a plate of sausages towards her and began to eat as Andy talked very fast about nothing in particular, and Jeni just looked as if she was trying not to fall asleep in her porridge.

A few seats down from them, the Marauders were laughing together at something Sirius had said. Lily was amazed at how Sirius had been acting towards her since that night, he was treating her like a friend, she liked this thought, but, when thinking back, she realised that he had never been horrible to her, never played pranks on her, he had not even ignored her, they just acted like acquaintances, noting more, nothing less.

Just as she started wondering why she had never seen it like that before, not even after she had fallen out with Severus, and realised what a prat he was, there was a rather loud gasp from down the table, quickly followed by a groan, and someone muttering "shit".

The Marauders were sitting down to an ordinary breakfast, James and Sirius scoffing their faces whilst convincing Remus to eat something, as he usually lost his appetite the week before a full moon, and laughing about nothing in particular. Moments like this were precious to all the boys, and nothing could spoil it. Well almost nothing.

Just as Sirius was about to tell another ridiculously funny anecdote about something that happened whilst he was wondering about at James', something fell into his lap. Looking down he saw a small paper aeroplane folded neatly, but in an obvious rush. Nudging James and grinning he opened it up to see what was inside.

Sirius let out a very loud gasp at the words he read, causing James to grab the note, groaning in turn, then passing it onto Remus, who swore under his breath, for they all understood what the note meant, and it was not good, for the only words on the paper were

Mother knows. R.A.B 

Knowing what was going to come, all the boys looked up expectantly as the morning post arrived. Most Students were receiving the 'well done's and 'be goods' that tended to don the first few days, including a few forgotten items of certain students. However, these boys were not expecting any letters of the sort. They were looking for something that, in a room full of parchment letters, would stand out a mile. A red envelope.

They saw it coming. In fact, so had most people. Everyone followed its course onto the plate of one Mr Sirius Black. This was not abnormal, however, and many turned their heads away, knowing that it was very rude to stare, as all of the howlers Sirius had received had been unfair, and stupidly insulting, over stupid little things, such as being sorted into Griffindor, or associating with so called 'mudbloods' that were a disgrace to the name of Black. Surely this time would be no different. But it was meant to be. Mrs Black had found out about, and planned to reveal her eldest son's biggest secret. Well, sort of.

Staring at the letter in front of him, Sirius gulped. He had become very pale all of a sudden and his hands were shaking. James saw this, and he hated it. He hated the effect Sirius family had on him, and was struck with a sudden idea.

Quickly, he grabbed the envelope, and deposited it. Right into a large jug of milk. Remus and Sirius' bemused expressions quickly turned into grins as James turned to them, and they realised what he had done.

Grinning manically, with a bit of an evil glint in his eye, he turned towards the first years, and caught Lily's eye, and held her stare for a second, childish grin fixed on his face, he moved his eyes to the first years,

"I'd duck if I were you"

Luckily they did as was told, as only 3 seconds later the milk jug exploded. Milk flew through the air and landed on anyone within an 8-foot radius.

Rising from the table, grinning like madmen, the Marauders had mirth in their eyes once more. Turning towards the girls, James was glad Lily had taken heed to his warning, and had pulled her friends under the table with her, this meaning they had only been covered with a small amount of milk, and were in good spirits about the whole thing (which is a rarity).

However, looking this way he also noticed Professor McGonagall storming their way, shooting daggers with her eyes. Flicking her wand at each wet student in turn to clean them up, she also managed to shoot venom from her eyes and mouth at the three young boys.

"_What_ in Merlin's name were you thinking?!" She was advancing on James very, very quickly, something that could have scared a lesser man than he,

"Well professor, I was thinking 'what'll happen if I put this howler in a jug of milk…'" James replied with simplicity, knowing he would pay for it later,

"Professor, it's really not his fault," Sirius started, "I told him to do it. Thought it would be funny…" Giving his best friends a look to say 'you owe me, but ok' Remus joined in.

"Well it was a joint effort really, if James listened to everything Sirius said he'd have been killed years ago…"

"Are you trying to tell me, Mr Lupin, that you encouraged Mr Potter as well?" McGonagall asked, outraged.

"Well, yeah."

"All right then. The three of you will have detention next Fri-" She seemed to rethink this very fast, "Next Saturday, I'll give you all the details later." She turned and walked away, very quickly. James looked towards Lily to see her leaning on Jeni's shoulder, both of them shaking with silent laughter. Risking a glance up to the teachers' table, James was sure he had seen Professor Dumbledore wink and chuckle.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, I dont own anything...

**WARNING!!!!!!!!!!! This chapter contains slight self harming, and reference to self harming. It probably wont be a very very big chapter, so if you are sensitive to this, feel free not to read it. If you want to submit a review asking me not to do this again, I'll keep it in mind depending on the numbers...thanks.**

* * *

Lily sat on the damp ground underneath a particularly large, old oak tree, her eyes stinging with unshed tears. She couldn't believe what had happened, it was all her fault. The letter was crumpled in her hand. She rested her head against the trunk, closing her eyes, and succumbing to the tears.

Her robes were getting ridiculously dirty, and very, very wet. The October chill in the air was biting into her skin, but she would not move, would not return to the castle. This was her place, in the forest. No one knew she ever came here, and no one would look for her here.

Tears formed tracks down her cheeks, as she dug her nails into her forearm. Pain was the best relief from this. It meant she would be punished. She deserved to be punished for what she had done, for what had resulted from her, just being _alive_.

Petunia was right; she _was_ a freak, a waste of space. She didn't deserve to be alive, or in their world. The world would be better off without her; she might as well leave it...

Suddenly, there was another presence there. She didn't dare look up, willing herself to be invisible...

"Evans?" A voice asked, presumably confused, "Lily?" They seemed caring now.

'Not me' Lily thought, 'I don't deserve it. Go care for someone who does'

"Shit Lily," The voice was closer now; they were sitting right in front of Lily. She could tell it was a man now from the way they spoke. He placed a rough hand on her cheek, "you're freezing out here! Why the hell are you-" He began, until he noticed the letter in one hand, and the other gripping her arm as if to slice through it. He took the letter, rather forcefully, and began to read,

_Freak,_

_I'm only writing to you to let you know what you have done, Mum and Dad are getting divorced. And yes, it is all your fault. If you hadn't been so abnormal, they would never have had this strain. So I hope you realise what you have done, you have ruined all our lives. We, in fact, the world, would be better off without you. You're just a waste of space. _

_Goodbye. Petunia. _

Sirius hated it. He wanted to rip it up, throw it on a fire...anything, just to be rid of it. But right now, he knew he had to see to Lily. She had broken through the skin now, and was slowly bleeding onto her hand.

"OK Lils, no need for that now is there," Sirius began, panicking slightly, trying to remember what James had said whenever he had been this upset. He grabbed her attacking hand, prising it away from the forearm, and held it in his.

She was freezing, he knew, so he undid his own cloak with one hand, draping it over her. Rain was filing through the canopy now, getting them both wet.

Sirius knew he could not move her in this state by himself. He wasn't even sure what to do now, he just hoped he could have some help, when he had an idea,

"Prongs!" He shouted, as loud as he could, "Prongs! Please?! PRONGS!!!" He kept soothing Lily whilst shouting, hoping she wouldn't object to his friends presence when, and if, he arrived. Just as he was about to give up, there was a crashing in the bushes nearby,

"What the hell do you want Pads?" The newer boy asked, in an altogether too cheery voice, "Merlin, anyone would think that-" He stopped talking when he entered the small clearing, noticing the girl next to the tree,

"Shit, what happened?" He asked worriedly, squatting down next to the other two, and taking the girls arm in his hand,

"Well, I dunno, I found her like this about five minutes ago, she was freezing..." The taller boy replied trying to get across to his friend just what kind of a state Ms Evans had been in, "This was in her hand..." He added, handing James the letter.

James scanned the paper, taking in what was written. Sirius watched his face contort with rage at what was on the paper, before taking control of himself again to handle the situation, as the Marauders had seen on several occasions whenever most of them received a letter from home,

"Listen, Lily," James started, taking Lily's face in his hand, pulling her focus to his eyes, "Its total bull...this letter, its shit. You're not a waste of space, or a freak, and the world wouldn't be better off without you. And it sure as hell won't be your fault if your parents are getting divorced."

However, Lily didn't really hear the words, she was entering an empty state, not noticing much other than the fact that these two people would not leave her be. She wished they would. She wanted to be alone. Just her and her pain. Suddenly, she felt as though she was being lifted up off the ground.

This was, in fact, what was happening. Sirius had grabbed her around the waist and under the knees, and was lifting her out of the clearing and towards the trees, with James leading the way, pushing aside branches and the like. This is how they finally came out of the Forbidden Forest, and, switching carrier around half way, carried Lily to the hospital wing.


	7. Chapter 7

Padfoot ran with the air whipping his fur. Jumping high over the old fallen branches. No one could say this was bad. No one. What came before was bad, terrible, horrible. But this, these moments of ecstasy, where none of them had inhabitations. Everything was forgotten. All there was was the forest, and them. And running, and freedom. And no matter how horrible the beginning or the end, the middle was the time. Anyway, it was better if they ran, if the wolf was worn out, he would allow Remus an easy transformation.

But Remus could remember little. Nearly nothing. It was the wolf's tern this night, this one night. And their dear Remus was to do nothing about it, to know nothing about it, apart from the pain and the scars. Sirius hated that fact, that one night, when both in their canine form, only he knew what had happened, the fun they had had when in the forest. Running, chasing, but always careful. They had too many close calls already to allow too much space between the animagi and the wolf, for, if he wished, he was simple to lose.

But for now, Padfoot ran. He knew he was only moments in front of the werewolf, and he would be pounced upon any minute, but if he could get there. Just to that tree. Just _there_ he would have won. For once. He's almost there...two metres, one...half a metre and-He hears a growl as he is pushed to the ground and the wolf jumps over him, crossing their chosen destination in a clear win.

Sulking slightly, Padfoot trotted past the crooked tree, pretending to be affronted by the wolfs tactics. Feeling a wet nose nuzzle his neck, he gave up. No matter the differences between Remus and the wolf, there were some things that could not be separated. Remus seldom lost his temper, but when he did it was the wolf's temper, he could not get rid of it; and the wolf could not get rid of Remus' love.

A hoof stomped somewhere nearby. Prongs motioned towards the sky in the obvious motion. The moon was falling, soon the night would be ended, and dawn would be upon them. The moved quickly back to the shack, making sure the wolf was still with them. Settling themselves into the room they most commonly used for the transformations, they waited for Remus to start taking hold again. This did not take long, but was a slow and painful process. True not as painful as the first, but it was still almost unbearable to watch, especially for Sirius.

Once it had finally finished, the other boys turned quickly back to their true, human forms. Sirius picked Remus up in his arms, and placed him on the worn mattress, which had long ago lost its bed frame to the wrath of the wolf, placing an old brown blanket over the young boy.

They stayed there for another half hour. As long as they could have without risking running into Madam Pomfrey on the way back to dorms, though they were sure she knew they came here somehow to see Remus was doing. Sirius kissed Remus' forehead before leaving, tears in his eyes. This happened every full moon, but he could not help the same thoughts finding their way into his head, 'He does not deserve this. He deserves more, a family who love him. Who care for him. Who don't shun him like a beast. Not a father, disgraced by his own son for something beyond his control.'

Sirius felt a comforting hand on his shoulder, knowing already who it belonged to. "But he has us Padfoot" the voice spoke softly. Like a mind reader, James knew what to say. But he knew what Sirius had been thinking, and knew his response. It was yet another monthly ritual.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry about the long time no review thing. You only have one because I'm procrastinating from my revision...grr AS levels... So yeah. Read and Review please!!

Lily Evans couldn't sleep

Lily Evans couldn't sleep. She couldn't sleep at all. The only thing she could think about was how she had several essays that needed doing, how she hadn't written to either of her parents since the letter from Petunia, how her N.E.W.T's were this year, and the work was being piled upon her, most of which she hadn't done yet…and yet, and yet she couldn't do any of these things because her head was constantly, _constantly_ filled with images, daydreams and thoughts of the one illustrious Mr James Potter. And how she hated these thoughts.

Over the past few weeks she and the Marauders had become quite close. True she had always been on speaking terms with Remus (or Moony as she more commonly called him now), but a friendship which had been forming between her and Sirius had grown stronger, especially with the amount of time she had spent with James due to their duties as Heads. In fact, as she saw it, Sirius had fast become her gay best friend. (They had decided together it was pointless to have Remus for this function as he was more bisexual, and tended to keep his ideas to himself so as not to upset anyone. Lily didn't quite understand why he did this…).

So back onto the point…Lily couldn't sleep. Turning over one more time to try and find a more comfortable position, she gave up, and decided to go read a book by the fire. Walking down the stairs, she came into the common room, which was only half illuminated by the dying fire. Taking up a position in one of the armchairs close to this, she opened her book and started to read.

She had no idea how long she had been there, when she was awoken from her book-induced trance of 'The Colour Purple'. She looked around, not understanding what had made her focus on the world around her again, but once she had, she wondered how she had managed to read in the now extremely dim light surrounding her.

Noticing a movement just beyond eye-sight, she reached for her wand cautiously, so as not to arouse suspicion from whoever was near her. Heart pounding in her ears, she attempted to slow her breathing. That was until she heard that familiar voice,

"Lily?" it questioned. The person it had come from stepped forward, into her dimmed perception point. James held his hands aloft, noticing where her wand arm lay. Smiling slightly, he reached for his own wand, "Lumos" he muttered quietly, illuminating the entire room.

Lily laughed slightly, realising her over-reaction, deciding to attribute it to tiredness, which she now seemed to feel engulf her entire body.

"Sorry 'bout that Lils, We thought you were asleep," he added, gesturing to Sirius, who had leant on the wall after closing the portrait, and seemed himself to be asleep, "so we were going to creep up to the dorms, trying not to wake you…guess that was null and void huh?"

"Yeah, slightly." Lily muttered, closing her eyes and leaning into the armchair more.

"I think you should go to the dorms Lil, you look very tired…" James said, concern etching its way onto his face.

"It's OK James, really. I just couldn't sleep is all."

Though this was meant to calm James, it only seemed to concern him more, "What's the matter? You aren't having bad dreams? Or has your sister contacted you again?"

"It's not that at all, don't worry." Lily said smiling, appreciating how caring and considerate James was being, "I just had a lot on my mind, with N.E.W.T's and all that stuff…" She trailed off.

"All that stuff…" James repeated in a low tone, "How's your arm doing?"

"Much better thanks" Lily replied, looking at James, "I-" She seemed to lose her speech as she looked at James' face, and into his eyes, which were held directly to hers. James broke contact first, and Lily felt something twinge in her stomach, was it regret?

Hurridly looking away, James realised how late it must have been, and how tired Lily had looked only a minute ago. Smiling, he ushered her to bed, "Can't have the brightest witch of our age being tired in transfiguration now can we?"

"What about him?" She asked, gesturing towards Sirius as she walked towards the stairs to the girls dorms,

"We could leave him there?" James replied, with a mischevious twinkle in his eye. "I'll sort him out, don't worry." He added in all seriousness as she ascended the stairs. Looking back into the room, she saw James head over to where Sirius was leaning, pulling him and taking his weight,

"Come on Pup," James said with a smirk,

"Notapupadog" Sirius seemed to say, as James led him towards the boys dormitories.

Shaking his head, James simply replied, "Sure you're not Pup" before ascending their own staircase. Lily smiled, and turned towards the stairs once again. Whatever dream Sirius had been having, it must have been a weird one for that outcome.

Tumbling into bed she fell asleep almost instantaneously. The thought of where Remus was hadn't even crossed her mind, as she slept an almost dreamless sleep.


End file.
